The Sex Symbol of Sacred Heart
by Tongeh
Summary: There's a new program at Sacred Heart that gives women bigger breasts and buns. It egnites a firey competition between Elliot and Carla. But maybe this competition could lead to something deeper. FEMSLASH YURI ELLIOT X CARLA


There was a new health procedure and program that was all the rave at Sacred Heart, and it had men and women alike buzzing with excitement. It was called The Breast and Posterior Health Program, although most people called it "The Get Really Big Ass and Titties Program." Dozens of women a day came in for their surgery or to refill their pills or cream that kept their buns and boobs nice and firm. All the men were incredibly happy to have patients and even some of their co-workers getting the surgery.

"Oh hi Elliot!" said Carla. It was a typical Monday. She was just making small talk with her friend as usual.

"Carla, hi!" said Elliot. Elliot then glanced downward noticed Carla's chest. "Geez, having a baby really made you fill out huh? They're almost as big as mine!" Elliot said happily, grabbing her boobs.

"Well," Said Carla, a little offended by Elliot's ego," Izzy was part of it, but I started The new program everybody has been talking about."

"Oh Carla, not you! What do you even need bigger junk for? You're married! Plus, everybody already knows that I', the sexiest doctor here." Elliot said, flipping her hair.

Carla knew Elliot was hot, but she wasn't ready to just concede. "Well, with a little of this cream who knows? Maybe I'll replace you as the sex symbol of Sacred Heart." Carla walked away, strutting her round new ass in those tight pink scrubs.

Elliot gulped. Carla was so pretty, dark-skinned, and naturally sexy. Could she really knock Elliot off her pedestal? I mean, that's all she had. It was then that Elliot had a brilliant idea.

Two days later, Dr. Reid blew open the doors of Sacred Heart. Rubbing her brand new boobs, and wiggling her sexy butt at every guy that walked by. Old guys, kids, blind people, it didn't matter. Elliot just wanted to she off the best asset she had. Her fantastic body. After giving most of the hospital a show, she spotted Carla coming down the hall towards her, her breasts practically heaving out of her shirt. Not to be out-done, Elliot hopped up on the counter, pulled her shirt up, and laid there seductively.

"Oh, hey there Carla." Elliot said, twisting her blonde hair between her fingers. "Notice anything different?" She ran her hand down her thigh and back up slowly.

"So you had the surgery too huh?" Carla said, "I guess it's on then." She toke a handful of her cream and stuck it her shirt, rubbing it under her bra.

"Oh, you know it." Said Elliot, downing a bunch of her pills.

The next day after work, Carla went bra shopping at the store around the block. I mean she had too; her new breasts busted all her old tops. While going through the double-D rack, who should she find there but Elliot Reid? They locked in a dead stare. Carla picked up a bra, and dropped it in her kart. Elliot picked up two bras and put them in her kart. Carla grabbed ten, Elliot grabbed twenty, and before they knew it, they were shoved racks upon racks of underwear into their karts. One bra went flying. Elliot and Carla approached each other.

"Looks like a nice wagon your draggin there." Carla said to Elliot, giving her a little tap on the butt.

"Thanks. And I gotta say, those breasts are amazing."

"Thanks. " There was silence. They both dove for the bra, rolling on the floor. Their asses both were jiggling like crazy, their boobs, crushing one another. Finally, Elliot grabbed Carla's pants and pulled them right down. Carla stood there, in the middle of the store, showing her tanned, hot legs, leading all the way up to her lace purple panties. Her ass was bursting out of them, her crack even sticking out of the top. Elliot couldn't help but stare for a second. After recovering her her shock, Carla bent down to pick up her pants. Elliot looked down her shirt.

"Jesus." That's all she could say.

Carla blushing, quickly ran out of the store. Elliot, snapping out her little moment, filled with pride over her victory. She paid for the bras, and went home.

"Oh that bitch. That bitch!" Carla screamed, pacing her apartment. "I'm gonna get her back. I'm gonna pop those big tits of hers. God damn it." Turk was working the night shift, so Carla put Izzy in bed, and then began to apply her cream. As she stood there in the mirror, she had a great idea. Why not bust into Elliot's place, take back her bra that was stolen from her, and to top it off, take Elliot's breast pills. That way, Elliot would shrink, Carla could have both the cream, and the pills, and she would finally be the sex symbol of Sacred Heart. She had to do it.

Carla sped over to Elliot's apartment and marched right up to the door. She turned the knob and the door went in. " The door wasn't even locked, that dumb bitch." Thought Carla. She tip toed into Elliot's room, and sure enough, there were the pills, right on the nightstand. But where was her bra? Carla looked around the room. Then her eyes fell on Elliot, She was laying there sleeping, with the brand new bra on. It was a double-D and her breasts were still spilling out. Carla lifted the sheet. Elliot's ass. Round and smooth, being hugged by those silk pink panties. Carla was suddenly filled with desire. "No, no. I'm married. I came her for my revenge. That's it."

Carla picked up the pills off the nightstand and put the in her pocket. Elliot gave a small moan and rolled to her side. Carla, very carefully, leaned over to unhook the bra.

"Oh, Carla." Said Elliot, talking in her sleep. "God damn Carla, more."

"Oh my god!" Carla said out loud. The bra unhooked.

Elliot awoke with a start. "Aah! Carla, what the hell do you think your doing!?"

"Well I came here to take your pills and get my bra back, but it seems like you were having a little dream about me."

Elliot stared at her for a minute. "Yea I guess I was. I got a good look at your stuff early today in the store and I haven't been able to get it out of my head."

"What do you need to think of me for? Your boobs and butt are already plenty big. And plenty sexy." said Carla, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, thank you Carla. This whole competition was stupid." Elliot sat up. It was then that her unhooked bra fell off, and her enormous breasts were revealed. Elliot gasped, but Carla just stared.

They shared a quiet moment. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Carla said.  
"I think so" Elliot said, tossing her bra to the floor.

Carla stood and removed her close. Her boobs rolled out of her top, and jiggled twice. Elliot counted. Off went those lace purple panties, sliding off Carla's round, tan ass. She climbed into the bed and practically ripped those silk pink panties right off Elliot perfect, delicious rear. Carla instantly got on top.

"Wait a second. Are you sure about this? What about Turk?" Elliot said.

Carla got close, and gave Elliot a strong kiss. "Honey, he doesn't have an ass like you." She said and she grasped it in her hands.

Carla began to thrust forward onto Elliot, both of them moaning and bending with pleasure. They shoved their boobs together. Kissing furiously, they both were in pure ecstasy. Carla's brown, curly hair, ran over Elliot body. Elliot licked Carla, up and down like a lollipop. She was hot and delicious. Neither of them could get enough of the other's booty. Squeezing it, licking it, spanking it.

Their bodies ran together perfectly. They tried everything, all night. Fingering, scissoring, 69, you name it and Carla and Elliot couldn't help but do it to each other. Carla took her cream and rubbing it all over Elliot. They went completely wild. It was both their first experience with a woman, and it's something they wouldn't trade for the world. Kissing passionately, and rubbing together, they both finally climaxed.

Elliot laid on Carla's brown, sweaty breast.

"How was it for you?" Elliot said laughing.

"Amazing." Carla said, kissing her new lover. "So, who do you think is the better sex symbol now?"

"I think maybe, we could be….The Sex COUPLE of Sacred Heart." Elliot said giving Carla one last spank.

Carla dropped one pill in her mouth, and put one between Elliot's soft pink lips. "I think that'd be just fine."


End file.
